His World Beyond a Reflection
by Rinruri
Summary: When you are gifted with the touch to connect with the world of the supernatural, just how far can things go until the line between both worlds blur? Nanase Haruka was one such gifted individual. His kind elderly grandmother told him that he would grow to be someone special, use his ability to help and do greater things. He believed that wholeheartedly. AU.


**Chapter 0 - Prologue (序章** **)**

* * *

Nanase Haruka could see spirits.

He wasn't quite sure when it had started but he vaguely remembered around the time when he was over at his grandmother's house for the summer when he was young, and had played for hours with a little girl that he had met in the nearby playground.

When his mother came over and asked him who he had been playing with, young Haru replied honestly while pointing at the girl who was beside him. He faintly remembered his mother pausing to think for a moment, before chuckling and giving him a pat on his head, telling him that she was glad to meet his imaginary friend. The young boy could only give a small frown before looking towards the girl beside him.

The girl smiled at him sheepishly.

 _Haru didn't spoke a word of it for some time after this._

* * *

The second incident happened again, during the following summer over at his grandmother's place.

The raven haired child was walking down the streets when he took noticed of an elderly lady standing by the side of the road, looking visibly distraught. Thinking to all the good morals and values that he had been taught before by both his parents and teachers, he decided to approach the elderly lady to ask what exactly was wrong.

The elderly lady had been gleeful see him and asked him if he would be able to help her find her way home. Haru nodded and listen patiently to the descriptions and directions given to him.

Soon enough, the pair were off with Haru holding onto the elderly lady to ensure that she doesn't slip and fall, while the kind elderly lady gave him the directions as they go.

Along the way, the young raven haired child did happen to chance a few looks at passerbys, noticing that they were giving him a few weird, quite possibly confused looks. He brushed them off without a care.

Soon enough, the pair had reached their destination which was oddly enough the only shrine of the town, that was quite some distance away from the normal busy streets. The elderly lady had thanked him and praised him for being a kind-hearted soul.

Haru walked down the stairs with lighter steps, pleased that he was able to assist someone in their times of need. He wasn't quite sure what made him so compelled to do it, but moment he turned around to see if the elderly lady was still there, he noticed that she was gone.

 _The place looked as if not a single soul had been there._

* * *

The incidents were kept as a secret until the night when Haru decided to share it with his grandmother.

Both his mother and father were out of the country for a business trip so his grandmother had been called over to take care of him.

This however, Haru remembered it as clear as day.

Young Haru was lying comfortably on the bed while his grandmother was preparing to read him a bedtime story. Out of the blue, he had made the decision to tell his grandmother about the incidents and asked if there was anything wrong with him. He looked carefully at his grandmother, as if afraid to see her reaction.

To his delight and suprise, his grandmother merely looked a little shock for a moment, before patting his head with a gentle smile and telling him that he was a gifted child.

Abandoned then were the children storybooks, when his grandmother decided to tell him stories of when she was gifted the same ability as him as well. The raven haired child listened with great interest as his grandmother told him animatedly about her own adventures.

He fell asleep with a happy smile that night.

He supposed that he could live with this new ability.  
Nanase Haruka could see spirits.

He wasn't quite sure when it had started but he vaguely remembered around the time when he was over at his grandmother's house for the summer when he was young, and had played for hours with a little girl that he had met in the nearby playground.

When his mother came over and asked him who he had been playing with, young Haru replied honestly while pointing at the girl who was beside him. He faintly remembered his mother pausing to think for a moment, before chuckling and giving him a pat on his head, telling him that she was glad to meet his imaginary friend. The young boy could only give a small frown before looking towards the girl beside him.

The girl smiled at him sheepishly.

 _Haru didn't spoke a word of it for some time after this._

* * *

The second incident happened again, during the following summer over at his grandmother's place.

The raven haired child was walking down the streets when he took noticed of an elderly lady standing by the side of the road, looking visibly distraught. Thinking to all the good morals and values that he had been taught before by both his parents and teachers, he decided to approach the elderly lady to ask what exactly was wrong.

The elderly lady had been gleeful see him and asked him if he would be able to help her find her way home. Haru nodded and listen patiently to the descriptions and directions given to him.

Soon enough, the pair were off with Haru holding onto the elderly lady to ensure that she doesn't slip and fall, while the kind elderly lady gave him the directions as they go.

Along the way, the young raven haired child did happen to chance a few looks at passerbys, noticing that they were giving him a few weird, quite possibly confused looks. He brushed them off without a care.

Soon enough, the pair had reached their destination which was oddly enough the only shrine of the town, that was quite some distance away from the normal busy streets. The elderly lady had thanked him and praised him for being a kind-hearted soul.

Haru walked down the stairs with lighter steps, pleased that he was able to assist someone in their times of need. He wasn't quite sure what made him so compelled to do it, but moment he turned around to see if the elderly lady was still there, he noticed that she was gone.

 _The place looked as if not a single soul had been there._

* * *

The incidents were kept as a secret until the night when Haru decided to share it with his grandmother.

Both his mother and father were out of the country for a business trip so his grandmother had been called over to take care of him.

This however, Haru remembered it as clear as day.

Young Haru was lying comfortably on the bed while his grandmother was preparing to read him a bedtime story. Out of the blue, he had made the decision to tell his grandmother about the incidents and asked if there was anything wrong with him. He looked carefully at his grandmother, as if afraid to see her reaction.

To his delight and suprise, his grandmother merely looked a little shock for a moment, before patting his head with a gentle smile and telling him that he was a gifted child.

Abandoned then were the children storybooks, when his grandmother decided to tell him stories of when she was gifted the same ability as him as well. The raven haired child listened with great interest as his grandmother told him animatedly about her own adventures.

He fell asleep with a happy smile that night.

 _He supposed that he could live with this new ability._

* * *

 **= End of Chapter 0 - Prologue (序章** **) =**

* * *

 **AN:** This was originally posted on the Amino app, but I've decided post it on here as well. I have never written a Free fanfic before so hopefully this is alright for a first attempt. Genres might change in future and I'm thinking of taking the story down a darker theme but I'm still not entirely sure.

I've been away from fanfiction for way too long and I supposed this is a way to try to find my passion back for writing. The setting is loosely inspired by _Natsume Yuujinchou_ , with Haru's ability to see spirits and so can his grandmother kind of setting. There will be another inspiration for this plot in the future but it will only be released in later chapters.

I'm thinking of rewriting some of my other stories as well, as some sort of practice as well since my skills are getting a little too rusty.

Thank you very much for reading, reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
